Blog użytkownika:LittleMilkyWay96/Gdy wszyscy zwątpili
Rozdział 1 Czkawka Żyję w świecie, pozbawionym magii i cudów. W tym miejscu nie ma jasnowidzów ani zmiennokształtnych, nie przybędą ci na pomoc anioły czy ludzie, obdarzeni ponadnaturalnymi mocami. W tym miejscu ludzie umierają, muzyka rozpada się i generalnie wszystko jest do bani. Czasami rzeczywistość tak mocno przyciska mnie do ziemi, że dziwię się, jakim sposobem nadal jestem w stanie oderwać od niej stopy. Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock i byłem chory na kostniakomięsaka, który próbował mnie po kawałku, przez co straciłem kawałek nogi, a dokładniej to odcięli mi ją do kolana. Widocznie nie posmakowałem mojemu własnemu rakowi bo przestał mnie atakować i jak na razie jestem całkiem zdrowy. Nowotwór odczepił się ode mnie ponad rok temu, lekarze twierdzą, że mam 85% szans, iż nie powróci, ale jednak nadal zostaje to 15%. W piątek rano najpierw idę do gabinetu dyrektora by zapisać się do mojej nowej szkoły, właściwie nie chodziłem do niej przez dwa lata bo rodzice zabrali mnie stamtąd kiedy myśleli, że już po mnie. Wolał bym uniknąć sceny rodem z filmu z lat osiemdziesiątych typu: nowy uczeń wkracza spóźniony do klasy, wzbudzając ogólną sensację. Nie byłaby to najgorsza rzecz jaka mi się w życiu przydarzyła, ale i tak beznadziejna. Mama wjechała na parking przed Liceum Ogólnokształcącym na ulicy Borka. Budynek niczym się nie różni od innych szkolnych budynków. Pomijając ohydny kolor i nazwę na tabliczce-replika szkoły do której chodziłem poprzednio. Mama włączyła radio, którego ryki doprowadzały mnie do szału przez całą drogę, która na szczęście była krótka. No właśnie "na szczęście" dla mnie bo bym ogłuchł i dla niej bo musiałaby pożegnać się z radiem. -Tata prosił abyś do niego zadzwonił kiedy skończymy.-pokręciłem tylko oczami, gdyż tata zawsze musiał wszystko wiedzieć i wtrącał się w moje życie, a kiedy coś poszło nie po jego myśli to zaraz robił się smutny, ale to głównie przezemnie, dużo ze mną przeszedł kiedy chorowałem, jedynie mama pozostała twarda i nieugięta-Wiesz, że się o ciebie martwi.-taa denerwujące, każdy kto wie o mojej chorobie zawsze się martwi, nie chodzi mi tu o tatę ale o innych, którzy nie zachowują się wtedy normalnie, tylko boją się, że powiedzą coś nie tak i w dodatku kłamią mówiąc, że jest im przykro, tak naprawde nie obchodzi ich co ja czuję i jak to jest, martwią się tylko o swoją reputację. Po kilku minutach, które wydawały się kilkoma godzinami ciężkie, drewniane drzwi otworzyły się, zza groźnie wyglądającego twardego i starego drewna wiszącego na zawiasach, które groziły odczepieniem się od ściany, wyłoniła się blondynka, o krótkich włosach i szarych oczach, za nią wyszli chyba jej rodzice. Dziewczyna przypatrywała się przez parę niezręcznych sekund mojej lewej nodze, tego także nienawidzę więc zawsze chodzę w długich spodniach i teraz też je miałem ale nogawka została podwinięta kiedy poprawiałem protezę, gdyż odkręciła się w niej pewna śrubka. Rozdział 2 Emily Obudziłam się z krzykiem, cała zlana potem i roztrzęsiona, moje blizny zaczęły boleć. Śniło mi się to co było sprzed laty. Byliśmy całą klasą na wycieczce szkolnej w górach, minęliśmy dopiero połowę drogi powrotnej do leśniczówki, w której mieszkaliśmy przez pięć dni, wtedy rozpętała się burza. Nikt się za bardzo tym nie przejmował, wszyscy rozmawiali, śmiali się, opowiadali kawały, jedynie nauczyciele starali się zachować ostrożność, kazali wyłączyć telefony i inne elektroniczne urządzenia. Pewien chłopak, który nigdy mnie nie lubił, postanowił zrobić mi kawał, nie wiem na czym on polegał bo nic nie pamiętam, wiem tylko, że kazał mi potrzymać telefon bo wiązał akurat buta a komórka mu przeszkadzała kiedy klękał. Mówił abym go nie wyłączała bo coś ważnego i to bardzo ważnego mu się przesyła. Zgodziłam się. I wtedy odbiegł, przerażony jak nigdy, a mnie przeszył okropny ból, krzyczałam ale tylko przez chwilę. Straciłam przytomność i gdy moje oczy były zamknięte, nadal widziałam białe światło wręcz oślepiające. Tak, to właśnie było. Prawie cały czas miewam ten sam koszmar. To wydarzyło się naprawdę i od tamtej pory boję się burz. Po tamtym zdarzeniu byłam przez rok w śpiączce, przeżyłam jedynie dzięki interwencji cioci, gdyż moi rodzice nie żyją. Lekarze dawali mi nikłe szanse, zaproponowali jakąś operacje lecz nigdy jej nikt nie wykonywał, nie wiedzieli jakie skutki za sobą pociągnie więc nie chcieli jej robić, mogłam po niej żyć lecz nie prawdziwie, mój mózg mógł by nie myśleć. Ciocia jednak nie dawała za wygraną, więc przewiercili się przez moją głowę, coś w niej namieszali i wstrzyknęli mi w mózg coś na regeneracje nerwów i czegoś tam jeszcze. Najwyraźniej pomogło bo żyję, myślę i mam się dobrze, jedynie moja lewa dłoń czasem sprawia problem i jest nieposłuszna (czyt. nie mogę nią ruszać i na przykład nie trzymam w niej szklanki bo w każdej chwili może zdrętwieć i sama bez mojej zgody zacząć zaciskać się na kubku lub po prostu go upuścić). Po tamtym zdarzeniu oprócz kłopotu z ręką, pozostały mi blizny, jedna rozciągnięta przez cały policzek a druga na całych plecach, obie przypominają rozgałęzione pioruny i co dziwne są różnobarwne, mają kolor żółto-niebiesko-zielono-złoty. Po operacji również pozostał ślad ale pod kolor mojej skóry, rozciąga się dookoła mojej głowy, na szczęście go nie widać bo moje brązowe, lekko falowane włosy odrosły i dość skuteczne go zakrywają. Odblokowałam telefon robiąc na ekranie znaczek pioruna bo jakoś utkwił mi w głowie jego kształt, spojrzałam na godzinę i jest 01.34 co oznacza, że moja ciocia Megan jest jeszcze w pracy. Chodzi na noc a w dzień odsypia i znowu idzie o 19.00 do pracy a wraca na 04.30, czyli jak się pewnie domyślacie sama sobie gotuję lub zamawiam. Po krętych długich, dębowych schodach zeszłam na dół, przeszłam przez korytarz do kuchni i zaparzyłam melisę na uspokojenie, bo po tych koszmarach nigdy nie mogę znów usnąć. Siedziałam na stole, znajdującym się pod ścianą, popijając napój i patrzyłam w okno, zza którego było widać jedynie ciemność i postać o brązowych włosach i jednym oku brązowym a drugim niebieskim, w błękitnej piżamie w chmury i włochatych ciapkach. Moje odbicie było co trochę zniekształcane przez krople deszczu spływające po ogromnym oknie. Rozdział 3 Nadszedł dzień, w którym pójdę po dwóch latach do szkoły. Powinienem być w trzeciej liceum ale jeden rok opuściłem z powodu mojego „umierania”. Przez kolejny rok uczyłem się prywatnie bo jeszcze nie całkiem byłem zdrowy, ale teraz mogę wrócić do tego „więzienia”, jak to mówią inni uczniowie. Umyłem się, założyłem protezę, czarne spodnie, czarno-czerwone air maxy i czerwoną koszulę w kratę. Wziąłem plecak, słuchawki douszne i telefon, wyszedłem na dwór, gdzie czekał na mnie mój pies, czarny owczarek staroniemiecki, nazwałem go szczerbatek bo kiedy się urodził miał najmniejsze ząbki z całej szóstki psiaków. Jego matka była wcześniej psem mojego taty lecz zginęła pod kołami samochodu kiedy uciekła bo brama była otwarta. Reszta szczeniaków została rozdana, tylko Szczerbi został, który dokładnie dzisiaj ma trzy i pół roku. * * * * Podjechałem czarno zielonym kawasaki ninja na teren szkoły, zaparkowałem go tam gdzie było wolne miejsce a nie było go za dużo i ściągnąłem kurtkę, którą schowałem razem z kaskiem pod siedzenie. Kiedy wchodziłem do szkoły, nikt za bardzo nie zwracał na mnie uwagi i dobrze. Wolę być raczej niezauważonym. Poszedłem pod salę, gdy byłem już wystarczająco blisko, zadzwonił dzwonek, wszedłem zaraz za nauczycielką, która mnie przedstawiła i kazała usiąść byle gdzie, więc tak też zrobiłem. Nie było zbyt dużo wolnych miejsc bo tylko jedno na końcu sali obok brunetki o jednym oku niebieskim a drugim brązowym, na policzku miała dziwną bliznę, można powiedzieć, że multikolorową. Dziewczyna była dość wysoka i kiedy zobaczyła, że się jej przyglądam zakryła twarz rozpuszczonymi, długimi włosami. Siadając obok niej zauważyłem narysowany myśliwiec F-22 na kartce, który leciał nad chmurami, pewnie interesuje się lataniem, uśmiechnąłem się na tą myśl bo ja o tym marzę od dzieciństwa. Lecz z moją nogą to chyba się nie uda. -Masz talent-szepnąłem po cichu, bo skoro mam z nią na razie siedzieć to trzeba się jakoś zapoznać, a moi rodzice szczególnie nalegali abym z kimś się zaprzyjaźnił i tak dalej. -Dzięki…-odpowiedziała krótko, widocznie nie jest zbyt rozmowna. -Jak masz na imię? -Emily… Emily Blue-odpowiedziała podając mi rękę lecz nawet na mnie nie patrząc -No więc cześć Emily, miło cię poznać-uścisnąłem jej dłoń-Ja jestem Czkawka Haddock. -Okej, mi również miło cię poznać.-chciałem się jej spytać o bliznę, poprawka blizny bo miała również na plecach, co było widać bo dawno zagojona rana wchodziła na jej szyję, ale coś mi mówiło, że to nie jest najlepszy moment. Ogólnie dziewczyna była szczupła, całkiem ładna i wyglądała na wysportowaną lecz dość oschłą. Rozejrzałem się po mojej nowej klasie, w trzech ostatnich od strony ściany siedziała sześcioosobowa grupka, która śmiała się z czegoś i dość ostro przeklinała. Był tam otyły blondyn, wyglądający na całkiem mądrego. -To jest Śledzik jest chyba najbardziej spoko z tej bandy głupców.-powiedziała Emily -Jednak postanowiłaś się odzywać?-spytałem, w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami z nadal opuszczoną głową. -Przeniosłem wzrok na czarnowłosego, niskiego, umięśnionego (uznajmy, że dzięki sterydom bo tak wyglądał) chłopaka. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że brunetka podąża za moim wzrokiem. -Ohh. To Sączysmark, najlepiej się z nim nie zadawaj bo to narkoman, debil i wszystko co najgorsze.-Teraz spojrzałem na parę bardzo podobnych do siebie osób. Chłopak i dziewczyna, którzy mieli blond włosy i tłukli się długopisami-To są bliźniacy. Szpadka i Mieczyk i głupszym od nich się być już nie da, przekonasz się zresztą.-dalej siedziała śliczna blondynka o morsko-niebieskich oczach, miała przewieszoną nogę przez udo jakiegoś kolesia o czarnych, dość długich włosach, który obejmował siedzącą obok w talii.-To Astrid i Eret. Para, która cały czas się kizia mizia co prowadzi do wywołania zwrotu śniadania w niektórych sytuacjach, ale o tym też się przekonasz. Ogólnie to najlepiej trzymaj się od nich z daleka. Najgorsza banda jaka chodziła po tym świecie to właśnie oni, tyle, że jest taki problem bo… oni nadal chodzą po tym świecie. -Okay, zapamiętam.-Emily przedstawiała mi resztę klasy ale ja spoglądałem na blondynkę, w obcisłej, za krótkiej spódnicy i wysokich szpilkach, cała była ubrana na czarno, nawet jej makijaż a raczej tapeta miała smolistą barwę. Rozdział 4 Emily Śmierć nie jest taka straszna, kiedy już ją przeżyjesz. A ja przeżyłam. Już się jej nie boję. Boję się całej reszty. Wrzesień na Berk oznacza trzy rzeczy: zimno, okropną wilgotność i niestety szkołę. Po pierwszym tygodniu jestem naprawdę zmęczona, bo już od razu zaczęli nam zadawać prace domowe i kazali się uczyć wszystkiego i przypominać wszystko. Cały czas siedzę w ławce z tym nowym chłopakiem-Czkawką, niestety, a dlaczego „niestety” spytacie? A no dlatego, że nienawidzę być punktem czyjegoś zainteresowania czy coś, chociaż on jeszcze się mnie o nic nie pytał to i tak wolę siedzieć sama i najlepiej z nikim nie rozmawiać. Teraz leżę na niesamowicie wygodnym łóżku w moim pokoju z ścianami pomalowanymi na niebiesko. Rozejrzałam się po nim, wyglądał tak jak zawsze, obok dużego okna stało dębowe biurko a na nim komputer, klawiatura i wszystko co potrzebne do szkoły, miętowe, obrotowe krzesło na kółkach było tuż przed nim, a trochę dalej po lewej biblioteczka z książkami, które przeczytałam i mam zamiar czytać. Duża szafa na ubrania, która wydawała się być zabytkową, przez różne zdobienia, stała blisko drzwi razem z innymi mniejszymi szafkami i szufladami. Na środku pokoju był włochaty, duży, biały dywan. Nad moim łóżkiem było okno w dachu i kiedy była burza zasłaniałam je żaluzjami ale tak to zawsze kiedy szłam spać lub po prostu leżałam patrzyłam na nocne niebo, lub jak słońce zabarwia je na różowo albo gdy pada deszcz, zawsze lubiłam podziwiać różnorodność kształtów chmur albo wyobrażać sobie, że lecę i dlatego to właśnie tam postawiłam łóżko, aby móc zawsze patrzeć na niebo. W radiu stojącym na szafce nocnej leciała smętna muzyka, idealna do mojego dzisiejszego nastroju. Deszcz tłukł w okna i dach. Wsłuchałam się w jego rytm, który zmusił mnie do zamknięcia oczu aż w końcu zasnęłam. Cioci nie było w domu, kiedy rozpoczęła się burza, spanikowałam. Zasłoniłam wszystkie okna i powyłączałam elektryczne rzeczy. Jedyne światło jakie się paliło to lampka na korytarzu i gromnica. Zatkałam uszy dłońmi. Nie chciałam słyszeć żadnych odgłosów burzy. Bałam się. Skuliłam się w koncie na korytarzu, zamykając wcześniej również drzwi od pokoi. Moja kocica rasy Rag Doll ułożyła się na moich kolanach. Chciałabym być równie spokojna jak ona. -Oh Kiti…-powiedziałam, chciałam ją pogłaskać ale bałam się odsłonić uszu. Zdawało się, że burza przeszła, poszłam do kuchni i odgarnęłam palcem żaluzje tak bym mogła spojrzeć na zewnątrz. Z daleka widziałam jak po kolei gasną światła w domach. Ciemność coraz bardziej zbliżała się do mnie, aż w końcu żarówka w lampie na korytarzu wybuchła, usłyszałam tylko jeszcze przeciągłe miałczenie. -Kiti!-krzyknęłam, po czym podbiegłam do kotki. Wzięłam ją na ręce i zaniosłam do kuchni gdzie próbowałam zaświecić światło lecz na nic to się zdało, wyciągnęłam latarkę i poświeciłam nią na Kiti. Kawałek szkła wbił jaj się w ucho. Spróbowałam go wyciągnąć lecz kotka drapnęła mnie pazurami w rękę, która za chwilę zaczęła okropnie piec. Owinęłam ją i założyłam grube rękawiczki na zimę, aby kocica znów mnie nie podrapała. Przytrzymałam ją i powoli wyciągałam szkło, kiedy to zrobiłam, przeczyściłam jej ranę i owinęłam bandażem co mi trochę nie wyszło bo zasłoniłam jej oczy. Kolejny grzmot rozległ się nad Berk. Wiatr zaczął mocno wiać a ja coraz bardziej się bałam, nie czekaj ja byłam przerażona. Do napisania tego zainspirowała mnie książka "Gwiazd naszych wina" i "Morze Spokoju", są to naprawdę świetne książki i polecam je wszystkim, którzy lubią płakać nad kilkoma kartkami. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Jeśli przeczytaliście to proszę o szczery komentarz J Rozdział 5 Czkawka Wyszedłem z domu. Czas iść do szkoły. Kiedy miałem otwierać bramkę, Szczerbatek zagrodził mi drogę. -Co jest piesku?-spytałem patrząc w jego zielone oczy, jest chyba jedynym psem na świecie o takich oczach bo większość ma brązowe lub niebieskie, a Szczerbi jest naprawdę wyjątkowy i tu nie tylko wchodzi kwestia barwy jego tęczówek. Pies zaskomlał w odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. Ściągnąłem plecak i klęknąłem na jedno kolano przed psem. -Ty zostajesz mordko.-powiedziałem, Szczerbatek przesunął się tak abym mógł otworzyć bramkę. Wychodząc skierowałem się na uliczkę prowadzącą na peron. Zastanowiło mnie dlaczego Szczerbatek tak się zachowywał. Pierwszy raz coś takiego zrobił. Nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy wszedłem na stację, zawróciłem aby kupić bilet i coś do jedzenia, ale coś przykuło moją uwagę. Czarny punkt na deptaku. -Szczerbatek?!-krzyknąłem a rozradowany zwierzak podbiegł do mnie z piłką w pyszczku-Co, co ty tu robisz mordko?-wziąłem od niego okrągły przedmiot, złapałem za obroże i zacząłem prowadzić do domu. * * * * -Mamo. Zostawiam Szczerbatka w domu.-powiedziałem otwierając drewniane drzwi z podłużną szybką na środku i wprowadzając psa. -Czkawka? A co ty tu jeszcze robisz?-spytała wysoka kobieta o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach. -Przyprowadziłem Szczerbatka. Poszedł za mną na peron… Ooo dobra muszę lecieć bo jestem nieźle spóźniony!-krzyknąłem po spojrzeniu na zegarek i wybiegając z domu, nie zważając na zamknięcie drzwi. -Czekaj! Może cię podwiozę!-usłyszałem za sobą głos mamy -Nie! Nie chcę abyś ty też się spóźniła!-wypadłem przez furtkę i popędziłem na peron. * * * * Zaczęła się już druga godzina lekcji. Wpadłem szybo do klasy i mówiąc zdyszanym głosem „Dzień dobry” do nauczycielki, skierowałem się na koniec ławek. -Jak można się spóźnić na drugą godzinę Haddock?-spojrzałem na starą twarz z uniesionymi brwiami w geście pytającym. -Pociąg mi się spóźnił.-odparłem szybko -Pociąg? Tylko, że widzieliśmy wszyscy jak ten twój pociąg jechał o odpowiednim czasie dwie godziny temu. Ale nie ważne wytłumaczysz się po lekcjach.-pokręciłem oczami kiedy nauczycielka odwróciła swoją siwowłosą głowę i usiadłem obok Emily. -A tak serio to czemu się spóźniłeś?-spytała szeptem koleżanka z ławki -Przez psa…-odparłem krótko i zwięźle, szepcząc. Ona jedynie pokiwała głową i podparła się na kaloryferze lewym łokciem. * * * * Emily przyszła do mnie po szkole. W ten miesiąc szkoły zaczęliśmy się dogadywać i właściwie to rozmawia tylko ze mną co jest dziwne, bardzo dziwne. -O jaki śliczny pies!-powiedziała kiedy wysiedliśmy z pociągu, właściwie nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi ale kiedy do nas podszedł zorientowałem się, że to Szczerbatek. -Szczerbatek? No błagam cię, miałeś zostać w domu!-krzyknąłem, a on przestał się cieszyć i stanął na dwóch łapach, opierając się o mnie i ze stulonymi uszami liżąc mnie po twarzy.-Nie Szczerbatek, nie! Przestać ty świntuchu.-Dziewczyna stająca obok śmiała się za głośno jak na jej drobną posturę. Gdzie się chowa ten jej głos? No taka drobna a tak się śmieje! -Może byś pomogła?-spytałem a ona złapała psa za przednie łapy i ściągnęła go ze mnie. Rozdział 6 Emily Wchodziliśmy po kamiennych schodach do ładnego, dość dużego drewnianego domu. Kiedy Czkawka otworzył drzwi, ukazał się ganek i kolejne drzwi. Wpuścił mnie przodem ale nie było mi dane wejść pierwszej bo czarny olbrzym przebiegł mi pod nogami, prawie przewracając i skoczył na klamkę, otwierając przejście i wchodząc na korytarz. Ściągnęłam buty i powiesiłam kurtkę, po czym podążyłam w ślad za Szczerbatkiem i zaczekałam na Czkawkę w korytarzu. -Chodź.-ponaglił gdy wszedł za mną, po czym skręcił do kuchni, która była urządzona skromnie i przytulnie.-Cześć mamo. -Hej! Jak tam w szkole?-spytała brązowowłosa kobieta. -Jak zawsze-nudno.-odparł a ja niepewnym krokiem weszłam do pomieszczenia, kiedy nagle jego mama zamarła. -J-jak masz na imię?-spytała -Emily-odparłam lekko przestraszona -Ile masz lat?-oczy kobiety były coraz większe. -Mam siedemnaście lat…-po moich słowach kobieta przyłożyła prawą dłoń do ust zaś drugą podtrzymała się o stół. -Mamo wszystko w porządku?-spytał zaniepokojony Czkawka lecz ta zdawała się go nie słuchać. -Nie możliwe… To pewnie zbieg okoliczności, ale jesteś taka podobna… Nie, przepraszam, musiałam sobie coś ubzdurać.-wyszeptała, po czym już normalnym tonem, lecz nadal lekko zaniepokojonym dodała-Siadaj Emily, zaraz podam obiad.-podeszłam do stołu i usiadłam obok Czkawki, patrząc na niego z niepokojem, zażenowaniem, stresem-nie wiem jak to opisać ale czułam się dziwnie. Valka-bo tak miała na imię pani, która się mnie przeraziła, nalała czerwonej zupy do czterech talerzy. Czwarty pewnie był dla męża mamy bruneta. -Hmm…-zastanowił się chłopak-Skoro wczoraj był rosół a dziś jest pomidorowa to… -To?-dopytałam. -Jutro znowu będzie pomidorowaa, zrobiona z rosołu z wczoraj, wielki gar stoi w kuchni no zobacz! Trzeba zjeść, co się bedzie marnować!-wyśpiewał po czym wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. On wie jak rozluźnić atmosferę-pomyślałam z lekkim uśmiechem, patrząc przez okno, znajdujące się na wprost mnie. Nie powracając do poprzedniego tematu i nawet nie pytając o co chodziło, zaczęliśmy jeść zupę. Rozdział 7 Astrid W dłoni i nadgarstku znajduje się dwadzieścia siedem kości. Dwadzieścia dwie kości mojej lewej ręki zostały zmiażdżone. Można powiedzieć, że moja dłoń to prawdziwy cud. Jest w niej pełno płytek i śrubek, i nawet po kilku operacjach nie wygląda dokładnie tak jak powinna. Działa lepiej niż bym się tego spodziewała ale jednak nie mogę robić nią tego co bym chciała. Nigdy nie prowadziłam życia bogatego w towarzystwo. Jestem mało mówna i raczej zamknięta. Wpadłam w ;jak to mówi moja mama; złe towarzystwo- ale to przez przypadek. Wciągnął mnie w to wszystko mój chłopak od którego próbuję się odizolować, nienawidzę go. Zawsze dostaję świra kiedy widzę jak ludzie grają na instrumentach a ja tego nie mogę, przez moją głupią rękę! Jeszcze kiedy miałam 12 lat grałam na pianinie i skrzypcach co najmniej dziesięć utworów dziennie. Byłam dobra, bardzo dobra. Niesamowita! Grywałam na koncertach w operze, na uroczystościach szkolnych i kościelnych, na urodzinach i innych zdarzeniach. Niestety Bóg się ode mnie odwrócił… Widocznie mnie znienawidził… Za nim moja ręka uległa trwałemu uszkodzeniu, długo zbierałam na moje własne, wymarzone pianino. W końcu je kupiłam, ale nie zdążyłam nawet na nim zagrać bo parę godzin potem kiedy szłam na spotkanie „MŁODYCH GRAJKÓW”, niosąc skrzypce, zaatakował mnie. Chłopak. 17 lat. Bił mnie i kopał w pustej ulicy. Nikt nas nie widział. Za co mnie tak nienawidził? Nie wiem… Widziałam go wtedy pierwszy raz na oczy, a on zmiażdżył mi rękę. Przez rok podlegałam rehabilitacji ale nie tylko z dłonią mam problem. Moja stopa również była połamana ale tam nie uzyskałam żadnych trwałych urazów. Ogólnie to znaleziono mnie w rowie po dwóch godzinach, byłam wtedy nieprzytomna i przez dwa miesiące nic nie pamiętałam. Rozdział 8 Astrid Ubrana w czarne rurki i obcisłą bluzkę, a także w wysokie szpilki, wędruję chodnikiem szkolnym z torbą na ramieniu. Idę wyprostowana jak zawsze a moje rozpuszczone jasne włosy podkreślają mój ciemny makijaż. Spytacie czy jestem z siebie zadowolona? No więc NIE i do tego dążę. Moje marzenia zostały zniszczone, rodzina nie żyje, jestem sama… Codziennie mam myśli o wykończeniu siebie. Na niczym mi już nie zależy, oprócz zemsty na moim sprawcy. Idąc zamknęłam na chwilę oczy wspominając czas z rodzicami. Kochałam ich tak bardzo… Tata zginął na budowie, a mama… umarła na białaczkę. Próbowałam się powstrzymać od płaczu, kiedy nagle ktoś na mnie wpadł, a ja upadłam na plecy. -Uważaj jak łazisz łajzo!-krzyknęłam zbierając książki. -Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem.-podniosłam wzrok i ujrzałam przystojnego chłopaka o brązowych włosach, który krzywo się do mnie uśmiechał-To wszystko przez tą głupią nogę.-wskazał na okrągłym ruchem na prawą łydkę. Spojrzałam tam lecz wyglądała normalnie pod dżinsami. Może go po prostu boli? Mniejsza o to. Nagle chłopak niezgrabnie schylił się i szybkim ruchem pozbierał moje książki, i włożył do torby po czym odszedł bez słowa. Patrzyłam jak znika na schodach budynku, lekko kiwając się na boki po czym sama ruszyłam do środka. -Cześć kotku!-usłyszałam głos dochodzący z szatni i czarnowłosy mężczyzna wyszedł na moje spotkanie. Nie odpowiedziałam. Nigdy prawie nic nie mówię… Zawsze byłam odludkiem. Rozłożył ramiona by mnie przytulić lecz ja go zręcznie wyminęłam na 15 centymetrowych szpilach. Usiadłam na parapecie pod klasą i czekałam aż zadzwoni dzwonek. Patrzyłam przez okno jak wszyscy gadają i śmieją się, patrzyłam jak wypełnia ich szczęście… Cholerne szczęście którego nie mam… * * * * Czkawka Blondwłosa, na którą dzisiaj wpadłem siedziała na parapecie, przyglądałem się jej do puki nie podeszła do mnie Emily. -Hej.-powiedziała cicho. -Cześć…-odparłem ponuro bo noga zaczynała mnie boleć. Staliśmy obok siebie w ciszy kiedy nagle się odezwała. -Życie jest niesprawiedliwe co?-spytała z lekką drwiną, bo zauważyła jak spoglądam na Astrid. Tak zapamiętałem tylko jej imię i Emily w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły z całej klasy.-Taka dziewczyna a jest taką…-spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem. -Nie ocenia się książki po okładce-odparłem a ona zachichotała.-Ale jednak masz rację, życie jest nie sprawiedliwe… Zadzwonił dzwonek. Technika. Weszliśmy do klasy pełnej narzędzi i drewna. Nauczyciel podał nam karty z projektami po czym omówił je krótko i zwięźle, w dodatku nikt nic nie zrozumiał z jego wypowiedzi. -Ehh odwróćcie kartki-odparł z rezygnacją. Na drugiej stronie widniała instrukcja napisana tak małymi literami, że ci co mieli problemy ze wzrokiem na pewno będą robić „rower” tak, jak im będzie się zdawać... Rozdział 9 Czkawka -Ej ty!-rzucił ktoś za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się.-Masz pożyczyć młotek?-spytał blondwłosy chłopak o jasnej karnacji i ciemnych oczach. -Taa, jasne.-odparłem podając mu metalowy młotek -Dzięki. A tak w ogóle to jestem Miles Jacob.-podał mi rękę. -Jaa Czkawka, Czkawka Haddock.-odparłem lekko zażenowany swoim imieniem, jak zawsze. On widocznie to zauważając odparł: -Trochę nie typowe imię. Ale nie jest najgorsze, bo wiesz lepsze to niż Sączysmark, kojarzy mi się jakby komuś wyleciał glut z nosa a potem to jadł.-wzdrygnął się, ja zareagowałem tak samo, bo to rzeczywiście było ohydne. -Hej Miles!-krzyknęła podbiegająca do nas dziewczyna o rudych długich do pasa lokach i soczyście niebieskich oczach. Była całkiem zgrabna i ładna. -Hej Lara!-odkrzyknął. Dziewczyna podbiegła do szczupłego chłopaka i pocałowała go w policzek. -Czkawka, to jest Lara Halter. Lara to jest Czkwka Haddock, Rudy. -Rudy?-spytałem -Taaaa… Bo na początku myślałem, że jesteś rudy i z resztą nie tylko ja bo niektórzy-nie będę wytykał palcami-mówili, że będziemy mieć rudego w szkole a tu się okazuje, że nie. No ale cóż będę na ciebie mówił Rudy.-odparł z uśmiechem na twarzy. Lara odwróciła się w jego stronę, wyszeptała coś do ucha i odeszła. -Twoja dziewczyna jak sądzę?-spytałem kiedy zniknęła z pola widzenia -Co? Nie! Przyjaciółka… A szkoda-zamyślił się-To dziewczyna Chipa… Niestety… A ty masz kogoś? -Nie…-spojrzałem na przechodzącą obok ławki blondynkę, która jak zawsze miała nałożone szpilki. -Wiesz co? Ja, Kevin i Aria jedziemy po szkole do McDonald’a, możesz pojechać z nami jak chcesz? -No nie wiem…-zrobiłem skwaszoną minę. -Oj no co ci szkodzi poznasz kilka osób!-zachęcał, wywijając przy tym młotkiem, tak, że bałem się, iż w końcu pofrunie i co najgorsza zabije niewinną ofiarę, której duch będzie mnie nawiedzał za to, że podałem Milesowi młotek. Ale skąd mogłem wiedzieć jakie idzie z tym niebezpieczeństwo? -No… Dobra, a kto to jest Kevin i Aria? -Widzisz tą dziewczynę siedzącą z tymi pięknościami?-popatrzyłem na niego zażenowany bo tam gdzie wskazywał palcem siedziało dużo dziewczyn. I co? Miałem sobie wybrać? -Oj no ta czarnowłosa o skośnych oczach. Chinka. I taką też ma ksywę… „Chinka”… No ale mniejsza, widzisz ją?-spytał, pokiwałem głową na tak.-No więc to jest Aria, „Chinka”, no a Kevin jest rok starszy więc go tu nie spotkasz. * * * * Przechodziliśmy właśnie przez pasy, naprzeciwko, których znajdował się McDonald. Niby wszystko było świetnie. Rozmawiałem z Kevinem, który dosiadł się do nas dopiero na stacji benzynowej 1 km od szkoły, nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak szybko złapię z nim kontakt. Za nami szła Aria i uczyła Milesa mówić coś po chińsku. Po drugiej stronie stała kobieta z pięcioletnim dzieckiem i mężczyzna. Kłócili się. Chłopiec chował się za matką, która w pewnym momencie puściła jego rączkę. Wszyscy zamilkliśmy, gdy nadjechał samochód osobowy. Głośny trzask przeszył nasze uszy, dusze i umysły. Wszystko stanęło. Nie wiedzieliśmy jak to się stało ale dziecko leżało parę metrów dalej. Staliśmy oszołomieni. Po kilku sekundach, które zdawały się wiecznością pobiegliśmy w stronę chłopca. Jego matka i bodajże ojciec stali w całkowitym osłupieniu, jednak tak jak my lecz trochę dłużej im to zajęło, ocknęli się z transu i podbiegli do pięciolatka. Miles od razu w przeciwieństwie do nas zabrał się do sztucznego oddychania. -Czkawka! Czkawka! Dzwoń po pogotowie!-krzyczała Aria. Nie wiedziałem nawet kiedy, a telefon z wpisanym numerem był już przy moim uchu. -Pogotowie ratunkowe, słucham?-odezwał się męski głos przez słuchawkę -Halo? Doszło do wypadku na ulicy Sokół, na przejściu tuż przed McDonald. Samochód osobowy potrącił pięcioletnie dziecko, które jest nieprzytomne. Proszę natychmiast przyjechać. -Dobrze, jak się pan nazywa?-spytał tak powolnie i takim głosem, że miałem wrażenie jakby kpił sobie z całej sytuacji. Miałem ochotę przywalić mu przez słuchawkę, gdybym mógł. -Czkawka Haddock-odparłem szybko, zdenerwowanym głosem. -No więc Panie Haddock, wszystkie karetki są teraz zajęte i to już wasz problem…-odparł tak spokojnie i tak bezczelnie jakby nie obchodziły go niczyje losy! Przerwałem mu. -Że co?! Jak Pan może tak mówić! Pogotowie ma tu być w tej chwili bo inaczej mocno tego pożałujecie. Jeszcze się Pan i pański oddział doigra! Macie tu być teraz!-krzyknąłem po czym ze złością rozłączyłem się z pogotowiem i o mało nie rzuciłem telefonem o ziemię. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania